Sight Unseen
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Movie-verse AU fic. Peter/OC. This is the first of 2 fics that are in the works. There may be more. I'm not entirely sure yet. PLease read and review. Rating is to be safe foe future chapters. It shouldn't go any higher than T though. Chapter 7 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. This fic is not for profit. I do, however, own the character Audrey and the plot.

**(A/N: **This is my first shot at a Narnia fic. This story idea just wouldn't leave me alone. This fic is based on what happened in the movie, not the books and is an AU. Please review, constructive criticism would be wonderful, flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Oh, and please enjoy!)

****

"Sight Unseen"

Ch. 1

(Narnia, Aslan's Camp)

A fiery red-haired girl of 16 approached Aslan and gave a short bow. The great lion returned her bow.

"Only three of the four Pevensies made it," she stated, turning to the entry way of the tent and peeking through the gap.

The camp had halted all of their work to gaze upon the three children, who were approaching the tent.

"As you have foreseen, " Aslan said.

She gave half a nod and a small smile. "Last night."

"Come, Audrey. We do not have time to waste," he told her.

Audrey exited the tent first and stood next to Oreius. Peter approached her, lifting his sword and said,

"We have come to see Aslan."

The crowd murmured. Audrey looked from him to the tent she had just exited. She and Oreius bowed, and the rest of the camp followed. Slowly, the great lion appeared from the tent. When he did so, the children bowed as well.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks," Aslan said. "But where is the fourth?"

They all stood up.

Peter said, "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan spoke up.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter told him.

"Captured? How has this happened?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said slowly.

There was a soft murmur from the surrounding troops in the camp, who were watching intently.

"Than he has betrayed us all!" exclaimed the centaur.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan ordered firmly and calmly. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

Susan and Peter hung their heads a bit.

"It's my fault, really," Peter said softly. "I was too hard on him."

Susan laid a hand on her brothers shoulder and they both looked at one another.

She turned to look at Aslan and told the lion, "We all were."

Lucy finally spoke up and said in a small voice, "Sir, he's are brother."

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse," Aslan told her gently. "This may be harder than you think."

****

(Aslan's Camp, Girls Tent)

"I made these for you, as well as the King's clothes," Audrey said, opening a trunk full of Narnian clothes. "I hope you like them."

Susan and Lucy approached the trunk. Susan immediately went for the green dress.

"I knew you'd like that one. It goes so well with your eyes," Audrey commented.

Lucy and Susan turned and looked at her.

"I am the one who foresaw your future and that of Narnia, many years ago," she told the sisters.

Lucy picked up a blue dress. She looked up at Audrey and said, "Thank you."

Audrey returned with a smile.

"Have you ever been wrong?" Susan asked rather bluntly.

"No," she answered simply. Audrey then sighed and told the girls wisely, "I did see you arrive to Narnia as four. Last night, however, I saw only you three, just as you did today. I do know this," she met their eyes, "we will get your brother back. Safely."

****

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Sight Unseen"

Ch. 2

(Narnia, Aslan's Camp)

It was very early in the morning when Audrey stood outside of Peter's tent. Oreius had just returned with Edmund.

"Your Majesty," she called out to.

"Yes," came a groggy answer.

"It is Audrey. I have news of your brother," she told him.

Sounding much more awake, he said, "Come in."

She obeyed. Peter had just finished putting on his shirt. The room was still dark. The sun had not begun to risen just yet. Audrey went over to an unlit torch. She waved her hand over it and it lit, casting a warm glow around the small tent.

"Edmund is safe. He has a few small cuts and bruises. But he should be fine," she told him.

"As you have Seen?" Peter asked.

"Indeed. Although, I wasn't aware of how you four would come together in the end. That was your journey to take yourselves," Audrey said, wisely. "I must admit, however, that I was a little scared when I got a new vision two nights ago. The one where only three made it here."

"You're very wise, for a sixteen year old," Peter commented.

Audrey smiled.

"When Aslan created me, centuries ago, I already had this knowledge," she told him. "But never mind about me know," she waved a hand irritably. "I have also come to give you a reminder."

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Only that, not to be so hard on Edmund. For that is the reason why he betrayed all of us to begin with," she said.

When daybreak did come, the fire on the torch jumped from it and burst into a bird. It landed on Audrey's shoulder. Peter looked stunned for a moment. The sudden appearance of the fire bird had completely caught him off guard. Audrey stroked the birds fiery red and orange feathers.

"This is Daja, by the way. She's a phoenix," Audrey told him.

The camp had begun to wake up. Fires were being started for breakfast. When Audrey and Peter left the tent, Susan and Lucy had stepped out of their tent, as well. The girls saw the phoenix a small gasp. Lucy smiled brightly.

The group turned and noticed that Aslan was speaking with Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted to him as a greeting and began to run to him.

But, Peter stopped her. When Aslan was finished speaking to Edmund, he nodded and hung his head. Edmund looked up, and then made his way to his family. While Audrey went with Aslan.

****

That afternoon . . .

The four Pevensies had just returned from the morning of sparring. When they did return, it was to the arrival of the White Witch.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," Jadis told the great lion.

The crown murmured and the Pevensies and Audrey exchanged nervous glances.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan told her calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The White Witch asked.

Aslan gave a quiet growl and told her angrily, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

Jadis gave a short and small smile. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," she said calmly. "His blood is my property."

All around them swords were unsheathing. Peter had drawn his sword.

"Try and take him then," he said.

Jadis turned to Peter, "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right. . . ." she then added mockingly, " . . . . Little King?"

Peter looked down and withdrew his sword. The White Witch returned her attention to Aslan.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water," She points directly to Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table. . . . As is tradition." Jadis put her hand down. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan told the Witch firmly. "I shall talk with you alone."

Aslan made his way to the tent. He realized that Audrey had made her way to him.

"Stay here," he told her firmly.

Audrey sighed and then nodded.

They weren't sure how long it was when Jadis had exited the tent. When she did they all stood and watched her intently. As she left, Aslan reappeared once more and spoke to the crowd.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The White Witch turned to him.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked.

Aslan roared loudly, making Jadis shiver a little. There was lots of cheering around them and each of the Pevensies took turns hugging their brother happily.

Audrey had been grinning, giving Peter a hand on his shoulder. When she looked up at Aslan, their eyes met. Her smile vanished when she looked deeply into his sad eyes. Aslan turned and walked away. When Peter turned to face her, she returned his genuine smile with a fake smile.

****

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

****

"Sight Unseen"

Ch. 3

(Narnia, Aslan's Camp)

Audrey woke with a great start, clutching her chest. She looked around her tent. The 16 year old girl was breathing heavily and her red hair stuck to the back of her neck from the sweat. Audrey got up and splashed cool water on her face. When she went to dry her face, she could her Daja's song.

She stepped outside her tent. It was almost dawn. It was still plenty dark out, but there was a little light before the sun would rise to begin the day. Audrey saw Edmund and Oreius waiting outside of Aslan's tent. She made her way over. Peter emerged from the tent when she approached them.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Audrey asked.

Peter nodded.

"You have foreseen this?" Oreius asked, accusingly.

"No," she answered sharply. Audrey sighed and then said more gently, "I felt it," She placed a hand on her chest once more.

Peter leaned forward on the table that was in front of Aslan's tent.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said to Peter.

Peter looked up at Edmund sharply. Before he could say anything, Edmund told him,

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's waiting to follow you."

"I can't," Peter told him feebly.

"Aslan believed you could," he said to his brother. There was a pause. Peter looked back down at the table, glancing at the battle plan. "And so do I."

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked Peter.

Audrey could see that Peter's mind was racing. In the background, Daja's phoenix song could still be heard. Peter looked over to Audrey.

"We're with you no matter what," she told him.

Peter took another glance at the map, looked at Oreius and ordered, "Prepare the men."

Oreius bowed and left. Audrey bowed slightly and made her way to her tent. Peter looked back at his brother. Edmund nudged him to follow. By the time he reached her tent, Audrey had lit a small fire for her breakfast. He could see the smoke coming out of the chimney that was attached on top of the tent. Peter heard her crying softly and was a little reluctant to disturb her.

Audrey had lit a fire for breakfast. She normally ate with the other in the camp. But, this morning she wanted to eat alone. Daja was now sitting on her perch that was by Audrey's bed.

Aslan was gone.

She put some water on the fire to boil for her tea.

How could I not see that coming, Audrey thought.

The tears came softly down her cheeks. As she wiped them away she heard a pair of feet rustle in the grass outside of her tent.

"You can come in, you know. I won't bite," she called.

Peter stepped in. Audrey bowed deeply at his appearance. He went over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Peter wiped away another tear with his thumb. She stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Audrey asked.

"I came to see how you were doing," Peter said.

"How I was doing, Sire?" she asked. Audrey couldn't help but blush. "A mere servant to whoever is King or Queen of Narnia?"

The water over the fire was now boiling rapidly. She took the water off of the fire now and set it aside. Audrey, then, began making herself busy, keeping her back to him. Her cheeks were still pink and she did not want him to see.

Peter sat himself at a small table near the fire.

"You are more than a servant," Peter told her.

She laughed bitterly.

"I was created by Aslan to do one thing: Warn the present King or Queen of any danger that I foresee," Audrey said. "I am immortal. So that I may serve Narnia for as long as it exists."

She placed a place of toast and eggs on the table, along with two cups for tea. When she sat down Audrey told him, "Aslan gave me the power of fire only after Jadis arrived."

They had spent the rest of the meal discussing the upcoming battle.

"I am afraid to tell you that I am no use with a sword," Audrey told him.

"You can contribute in other ways," Peter said, finishing his tea. "Your power of fire could come in handy."

Audrey got up and went to the opening. She pulled open the flaps and tied them back. The Seer, then, went over to the stove, opened her hand wide and then closed it into a fist. The fire in the stove extinguished. Now only the source of light came from the opening of the tent.

"I hope so," she told him.

****

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

****

"Sight Unseen"

Ch. 4

(Narnia, )

Audrey stood on top of the tallest cliff, along with Edmund and several archers. Her maroon dress flapped in the wind. Peter, along with Oreius, would command the troops from the ground. The Witch's army had only just arrived. The day was clear, with only a few scattered white clouds in the sky. There was an eerie silence among both armies.

Audrey was engulfed in fire and disappeared from the cliff. She now stood beside Peter.

"The griffins are ready, Sire," Audrey reported.

"Any sign of the girls?" he asked her.

"None," she told him. "But, I think that's a good thing right now. They'll be safer wherever they are."

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Deploy the griffins. Have the archers ready for the second wave," he ordered.

She bowed.

Before leaving, Audrey told him, "Good luck."

Audrey engulfed in flames and was transported to the top of the cliff again. Edmund looked over to her. She nodded. He glanced back at the griffins, awaiting for their orders. Edmund lifted up his sword and motioned them forward, signaling them. They took off, carrying big boulders.

"Archers at the ready," Audrey commanded.

The archers raised their bows and flaming arrows, but not yet fired. Audrey, herself, raised a bow and flaming arrow. On the ground level the Witch's army charged forward. The boulders from the griffins were effectively knocking over the Witch's army to the ground.

"Archer's aim," Audrey ordered.

Audrey had aimed for Jadis.

"Fire!"

She released her arrow, along with the other archers. The arrow that Audrey released turned into Daja. The fire bird now flew past the other arrows and made a wall of fire that divided the Witch's army from Aslan's army.

Unfortunately, it hadn't worked. Jadis just put it out easily with her chariot. The army had continued to charge.

Audrey could hear Peter from the bottom of the cliff, "For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

Peter's horse immediately went into a gallop. Daja landed on Audrey's shoulder.

"You did your best," Audrey told the phoenix.

She gave the bird a gentle kiss with her smooth lips on the phoenix's head. The bird then flew away to safety.

Audrey then glanced to Edmund. He didn't look happy. Peter had ordered the both of them to stay on top of the cliff with the beavers to command the archers. Why Peter had ordered _her_ not to be down in the battle was a mystery to her. After all she was immortal. And Peter and Oreius had taught her the basics of sword fighting the day before.

Audrey wasn't a master with a sword. But she could do some damage. She had made her decision. Audrey went to the other side of Edmund.

"When I get down there have the next wave of archers ready," she told him.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be giving the orders?" Edmund told her half annoyed and half amused.

"With respect, Sire, I have sat by and watched the people I care about suffer and even killed by Jadis. I'm not going to let anything else happen," Audrey told him firmly.

She engulfed herself in flames once more and transported herself in the middle of the battle.

****

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

****

"Sight Unseen"

Ch. 5

(Narnia)

Audrey had transported herself right in the middle of the battle. Throwing balls of fire at every enemy soldier that she came across, clumsily. Needless to say she wasn't the most graceful in Narnia.

"I thought I told you to wait with Edmund!" Peter shouted at her.

"I'm immortal remember?" she shouted back to him.

One of Jadis' soldiers had cut a big gash across her stomach. Peter quickly slashed at him until he was down. He looked over to Audrey and saw that there was no sigh of the gash. Only a large cut on her dress where the wound had been.

Soon Jadis was in sight. The White Witch knocked her over easily. Peter had lunged for her with his sword held high. He and the White Witch's swords clanged loudly as they fought. The head wound Audrey had gotten from the fall had healed instantly.

She fumbled to get up. Jadis had knocked Peter down and stabbed him squarely in the chest. Distraught by the feeling, Audrey fell down to the ground. By this time the girls had arrived at the battle. With Aslan, Mr. Tumnus, and reinforcements behind them.

Audrey gasped loudly as the pain of Peter leaving her grew worse. She saw a blur go past her. Edmund had left this post on the cliff and ran to help his older brother. Despite his short time with a sword, Edmund did well for himself. He shattered Jadis' Ice Scepter. But Jadis' had used the jagged edge of the shattered scepter and stabbed him in the chest.

Audrey crawled to Peter. When she reached him, he had left completely. Aslan had jumped over them and landed on the White Witch. In one single motion, Audrey had taken him into her arms and lifted his limp body closer to her. She leaned down and their lips met. In doing so, they were engulfed in fire. Meanwhile Aslan let out a roar and Jadis was gone.

****

(Cair Paravel, Audrey's Room)

Audrey woke up to the sun shining on her face. When she sat up she noticed that Aslan sat on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"I was afraid that you would not waken," The Great Lion told her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Several days," he said to the 16 year old. "Food has been brought to you."

He turned his head to a table by the window. Her stomach rumbled as she turned her attention to it. Audrey hopped out of bed. Her knees wobbled when they touched the ground. Slowly, she made her way to the table and sat at a chair.

"You accessed a deeper magic than anyone has ever done before," Aslan spoke as she ate.

"You know what happened, then?" she asked him.

"I can only guess, dear one," Aslan said.

"Then what's your guess?" Audrey asked, shortly.

"You gave up you immortality to save Peter's life," the Great Lion told her gently. "That can only be done when the love between the two people are at it's truest. And the feelings must be the same for both,"

Aslan allowed her to finish her meal in silence, leaving her to her thoughts. She suddenly looked up from her plate and at Aslan.

"You told me it was a nightmare," she told him. "I had a nightmare, years ago, of you being sacrificed on the Stone Table. I couldn't make out if it was the White Witch or not. But it was, wasn't it? I had a vision that night. Not a nightmare."

"Indeed it was," Aslan replied calmly.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Audrey then asked.

"Things are as it should be in Narnia," he told her.

Aslan had stood up on all four legs and walked around to the other side of the table. He nudged at a scroll that was next to the candle and ink well on the desk.

"I have made you Advisor to the Kings and Queen's. They will need your guidance, as well as your loyalty and love in this time," Aslan said to her.

She nodded in response, tearfully. Audrey kneeled down to his level and hugged him tightly around his main.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Yes this fic takes place after the film ends. In case anyone was wondering. I'm also busy writing Part 2 as well. I have no idea how I'm managing to keep these two parts separate from one another. It would be too easy to get them all jumbled up in a big ol' mess. Thanks for the reviews thus far. As well as adding me to your Favorite Authors list and Favorite Story list. Those are just as good, or even better than the reviews. That lets me know you want more. And believe me: more is coming!!)


	6. Chapter 6

****

"Sight Unseen"

Ch. 6

(Narnia, Cair Paravel)

The crowning ceremony was over, but the dancing had just begun. Audrey made her way down the marble staircase, her dark blue dress rustling in the afternoon breeze. When she made her way to the bottom of the stairs, a hand had appeared in front of her. Audrey looked over at the owner.

Mr. Tumnus stood with a smile on his face. Audrey returned the smile and took his hand. The two began to waltz.

"Rumor has it, you revived High King Peter from the dead," Mr. Tumnus said casually, as if talking about the weather. "Is there any truth to that?"

"Yes," she replied simply, as they danced.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked her.

"Nope," Audrey said, a sly grin appearing on her face.

"Fair enough," Tumnus said.

They danced together for a while until a familiar voice said,

"Mind if I cut in?"

Peter had arrived. The two stopped dancing. Mr. Tumnus took a glance at Lucy. She was running to the balcony.

"Not at all, Sire," Tumnus bowed to Peter and followed Lucy.

Peter extended his hand to Audrey. She took it instantly, just as a slower paced song began to play. Audrey's heart leapt as Peter gently took her hand into his. She desperately tried not to blush. But she could feel her cheeks turn a little pink.

"I don't know if I could ever get used to wearing this crown," Peter said, after a moment. "It's a little too big."

She gave a little giggle and told him, "You'll grow into it, I'm sure."

Peter smiled.

"The first bit of advice you give me as my Advisor and it's about my crown," he shook his head lightly.

"How . . . ?" Audrey trailed off.

"I spoke with Aslan last night," he explained. Peter than asked, "Do you really feel that way about me, as I do you?"

"Yes, I did," she said, slowly. "To be honest, I am not sure what I was feeling. I have never fallen in love with anybody before. Not like this anyways. These feelings are still so new to me."

"I have never felt this strongly about anyone before," Peter confessed.

Peter leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. The two did not notice that everyone in the hall had stopped dancing, despite the more up beat tempo of the music that is being played. Audrey and Peter only stopped when they heard several wolf whistles from the crowd.

The two broke apart and grinned shyly.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private ," Peter suggested.

Audrey nodded with a smile.

They walked a little ways until they entered a balcony. Once they saw that no one had occupied this balcony, Peter guided Audrey to the edge. She leaned forward and breathed in the salty ocean night air. They could see the little speck that was Aslan walking even further away now.

"It must have been lonely," Peter said after a while of silence. "Living for so long and watching the people you've grown to care about die."

She nodded, "It has been," she told him softly. "But it won't be like that anymore."

They stood there and watched the sun go down.

****

To be continued . . . .

Maybe.

(A/N: What do you think? Should I end part 1 here and just start part 2 with the Prince Caspian timeframe? I'm willing to continue with part 1 a bit more if you guys don't feel part one should end here and starting with PC would leave a large gap, timeline, wise. Let me know in your review!)


	7. Chapter 7

"**Sight Unseen"**

**Ch. 7**

**(Narnia, Cair Paravel)**

Audrey peered down at the Narnian's flooding onto the beach. The sun had just begun to set and everyone had taken their seats. Queen Lucy and Queen Susan were helping Audrey get ready. Audrey could see King Peter and King Edmund greeting the last of the wedding guests. Edmund guided them to their seats. While Peter just looked nervous.

But not as nervous as Audrey felt.

Audrey looked away from the window and stepped toward Susan. She was standing by the mirror, holding the white, lace veil. Susan eyed her suspiciously.

"Have you had a vision of the wedding going horribly wrong?" Susan asked.

"No," Audrey shook her head. "Although, I wish I did so I know what will go wrong so I can, at least, see it coming."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Susan told her.

"Except fall flat on my face, wearing these," Audrey said, lifting up her dress to reveal her white, high heeled boots (Victorian style-ish). "How the women in your world can walk in these things without falling is beyond me."

"We manage," Susan replied, dragging Audrey in front of the mirror.

As she placed the veil on top of her head, Lucy entered.

"Mr. Tumnus is waiting downstairs for you," she said to Audrey. "The last guest has been seated. It's time."

Audrey took in a deep breath and then released it slowly.

*****

King Edmund and Queen Lucy stood in front of one of the windows of the castle and watched the setting sun. King Peter was pacing back and forth, in front of a door that led to where Queen Susan and Queen Audrey was. Despite the stone walls, they could hear Audrey's yells through the wooden door.

"You're going to put a whole in the floor, Pete," Edmund said, finally.

Peter stopped abruptly.

"She's been in labor all day! How long does it normally last!" Peter said, a bit irritated.

"The Midwife said it could take days," Lucy answered.

They were in silence, listening closely for any hint of what was going on in the other room. Until, at long last, the yells subsided. It was silent in the room until cries from a newborn baby finally were heard.

However, it was another 15 long minutes until Susan came out of the room, drying her hands with a clean piece of cloth and informed them all: "Both are fine now. Audrey's exhausted though."

"And the baby?" Peter asked anxiously.

"It's a girl," Susan told him.

Peter looked ecstatic.

**13 years later . . . **

Audrey sat in the large bed, reading by the light of the fireplace. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her head. Her eyes became milky white and her nose began to bleed. Audrey was having a vision.

**(Narnia, Forest)**

The four older Pevensies chased the white stag through the forest. But, Lucy stops. She sees the lamppost that is just outside of where they entered Narnia through the wardrobe. The four get off their horses and follow Lucy. Until suddenly they were gone.

**(Narnia, Cair Paravel)**

Peter snapped her Audrey out of her vision, by saying loudly, "Well, Emily certainly has your spirit. Getting her to bed is just as hard now as it was when she was 5. Granted, my sisters didn't help much either."

She was just wiping her bloody nose on a handkerchief when he went over and sat down beside his wife.

"You've had a vision, I take it?" Peter asked casually.

"Uh huh," she mumbled tiredly.

Audrey closed the book she was reading and placed it on the side table. She leaned back and rested her head against the pillow. Peter took her into his arms soothingly and planted a kiss on her lips.

Peter's beard made her sneeze, ruining the tender moment.

"You told me you were going to shave this," she told him, gently rubbing his facial hair with her hand.

"I will tomorrow," he promised.

Peter kissed her once more.

*****

"Why can't I come too?" the thirteen year old whined.

"You know you have your studies," her mother sighed heavily.

The girl folded her arms and pouted.

"You know that doesn't work on your mother, Emily," a much older Peter said, walking into the room. The girl still pouted, "And it doesn't work on me either." he added, smiling.

Emily plopped down on the seat in front of her. Her books were laid down on a large table in front of her.

"Let's just hope your Uncle Edmund doesn't slow us down this time," Peter said to his daughter.

Peter kissed her on the cheek. Emily laughed and rubbed her cheek, from the scratchiness of his beard.

"Hopefully this shouldn't last too long, Sweet Heart," Peter said, going over to Audrey and kissing her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her.

"Blagh!" Emily exclaimed, making a face.

"I love you," Audrey said, ignoring her daughter.

"I love you, too,"

Peter kissed her once more and squeezed Emily's hand affectionately before leaving.

*****

The sun had fallen, leaving only a faint purple. Audrey stood outside one of the balconies that looked out over the ocean. Daja was perched next her. The fire bird was the only source of light.

"They have not returned yet, Your Majesty?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

She turned and saw Mr. Tumnus standing at the doorway. Audrey shook her head tearfully. Tumnus stepped forward and now stood next to her.

"I'm sure you'll be sending a search party at first light," Tumnus suggested.

"There is no need," Audrey said, shaking her head "I felt them all slip away from me. The same feeling I had when Peter died during the battle with Jadis," she told him. "I had a vision a few nights ago that they all would leave. I just wasn't sure when," she fought hard to hold back tears now. "I could have stopped them."

Mr. Tumnus put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You've learned along time ago that it would be no use to try and change what happens," Tumnus said to her.

"I could have at least tried," Audrey said, sniffling softly.

Audrey put her head on Mr. Tumnus' hand that was on her shoulder and sighed deeply. Daja began to sing her phoenix song into the salty night air.

**The End!**

**(A/N: Part 2 is coming up! And a thank you to all who reviewed!)**


End file.
